gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive Hope you don't mind, but I've archived your talk page. :) -- iLan (XD • ) 13:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BAWSAQ Problem As I am trying to get the most out of the assassiantion missions in GTA V, it does not want to let me buy Stocks with Michael, what could the problem be? Matt Seay (talk) 21:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Beta Releases Hello Tom. Can you help during my "Beta Releases" edit?. I add more Beta stuff from VC & III, but they always get removed!. Can you please help?. Rename Hello, could you rename some pages? Davis Avenue instead of Davis Ave, Strawberry Avenue instead of Strawberry Ave, LS24 instead of LS 24 and Del Perro Restaurant Plaza instead of Del Perro Plaza (Restaurant). Also, Las Lagunas Blvd. should be deleted, since all the info is in the Las Lagunas Boulevard article. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 15:09, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Staff Hey Tom, don't you think the staff is inactive a bit ? The admins have gone dark, has made a couple of edits recently but did not answer messages on his talk page. Except the Patrollers, only you and Ilan are active, and two admins is not enough in my opinion. What do you think ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Could you issue a block to this user ? He is the 10th sockpuppet account of a same guy that's been causing edit wars on this Wiki, and insulted me, Smashbro8 and AndreEagle17. I asked Ilan to do it but he probably missed my message. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Exactly :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) User There's a disrespectful user , could you do something about it ? Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai I'd like to talk with you on chat when both you and I are available on the same time. -- iLan (XD • ) 12:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Antagonists Thanks for removing Molly Schultz from the Antagonists list, I didn't find her that bad, she is just a "minor" antagonist and don't deserve to be in the major antagonists list (Talk) 20:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) IMO a character that deserves to be antagonist for GTA IV would be Vlad, HE is a true antagonist, what do you think? (Talk) 20:47, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Report I think you'll find the IP address of this user is not the same as the real one but is probably likely to be one of two that should now be permanently IP blocked from this wiki at least. Smurfynz (talk) 09:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Hi, me and Smashbro8 were talking about opening a demotion request for Cloudkit01 on the RfP page, but Ilan said we should talk to you first. So, what do you think about it ? PS: I saw that Sean created a new account, "Smurfynz 2", if you see it, please block him as soon as you can. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 10:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey just a minor thing I noticed a minor error in your profile it says"I'm also''' and''' Administrator on the Sleeping Dogs Wiki, and The Godfather Wiki." in place of an you typed and